


Light Up The Fire

by Ridja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fireplace sex, Pharmercy Holidays 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: Pharmercy Holidays Week, Day 5: My Love Will Keep You Warm"“Can we not do this tonight? Can we make love till we forget our own names instead?” She asked in a whisper, caressing her wife’s blonde locks kindly. Angela’s heart beated fast against her chest, the way Fareeha spoke getting her even softer and she nodded, looking up at her wife again, taking her hands to hold her face gently."Or,It's a cold day outside and Angela and Fareeha are spending sometime indoors doing what they do best: each other.





	Light Up The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Another contribution to the Pharmercy Holidays week! :3  
> I hope you enjoy and if I screwed anything up with the German or the Arabic, please let me know! I tried my best to research on Google instead of just using translate.  
> Now, onto the sin! :P

Angela sipped on her hot chocolate in front of the fireplace, looking at the time on her phone to see if she should check on the cookies in the oven already. That was one of those rare days both her and Fareeha were free of any duties and responsibilities and both woman hardly knew what to do with their free time; they did know they wanted to spend it with each other, though.

 

It was also Holiday season, which meant the weather was cold, there was snow everywhere and they could enjoy warm drinks, cookies and most importantly, cuddle under the blankets. The lack of missions meant they would have plenty of time for that and after a year as turbulent as that one, it was well deserved.

 

“The cookies are smelling good…” Fareeha commented with a smile to which Angela gladly nodded, getting up from her seat to check on them. Opening up the oven, the smell that came out was delightful, filling up the whole house. Fareeha couldn’t resist following her wife to the kitchen to peek on what the gingerbread goodies looked like.

 

“Oh! Birds!” She said with a small yet silly smile once she approached and could see the shape of the cookies. Angela giggled, smiling at her.

 

“Predictable?”

  
“No, not really. Angel shape would be predictable, this is just… Cute.” She said, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, hugging her from behind. That was a habit of hers and Angela would always melt with the gesture, caressing her arm up and down.

 

“Do you wanna try them while they’re hot? Just be careful! Burns aren’t fun!” Angela warned, carefully getting one of the cookies and turning in Fareeha’s arms, offering it to her. She nodded, biting slowly into the cookie. It _was_ hot. She chewed carefully, savoring the piece while making sure she wouldn’t get burned.It melted in her mouth, each piece of it touched by the ginger taste and Fareeha couldn’t help the contentment that took over her with it.

 

“Shit, Angela… This is really good!” Angela smiled proudly, pecking her wife’s lips.

 

“Well, thank you! Why don’t we take them to the living room so we can eat some more and find a nice movie to watch?”

 

“Sure, we can do that.” Fareeha agreed, smiling widely. “We should make some more hot chocolate for that, though!”

 

“Ah, that sounds great!” Angela pecked her cheek. “Can you make some more for us?”

 

“Of course, _habibti.”_ Fareeha pecked the top of her head, before untangling from Angela so she could take the cookies to the living room. Then, she came back with their mugs while Fareeha worked on brewing the hot chocolate.It was Angela’s turn of hugging her from behind and staying there while they waited. Fareeha placed a hand over one of hers, caressing it. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, until the hot chocolate was ready.

 

“Angie, love, it’s ready…”

 

“Oh! _Wunderbar!_ Let’s go back there, then!” Fareeha agreed, following her wife back to the living room where they sat on the couch in front of the TV and found some silly family friendly movie to watch, nothing that involved war, death or tough situations, just some cute and light hearted Christmas movie.

 

“Don’t you wanna light up the fireplace?” Angela suggested, taking a bite of her cookie; having some fire was the only thing they were missing to be perfectly cozy. Fareeha nodded, pecking her wife’s head before getting up to do it.

 

Instantly, the room felt even cozier as the soothing sound of the crackling fire resonated. Fareeha sat back beside her wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking her mug back with her other hand, taking a sip of it. So warm and sweet, quite like Angela herself.

 

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until they finished the snack and put the mugs and plates aside. Angela snuggled closer to Fareeha, turning sideways so she could wrap both of her arms around her wife, embracing her waist, her head resting against her shoulder while she watched the TV. Fareeha smiled, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips as she caressed her Angela’s hair mindlessly.

 

“This is so cute…” Angela pointed out as the main couple in the movie slow danced under the Christmas lights. “We rarely get the chance to do that…” She pouted, looking up at Fareeha, her finger tracing circles on her waist.

 

“Are you saying you wanna dance… Now?” Angela’s pout turned into a small smile and she kept staring at Fareeha, blinking silently. “You know I don’t really dance… Plus, we have no music…”

 

“Come on, Reeha, you don’t need to know how to dance to slow dance… You just need to hold me and move!” Angela said, chuckling. “And hm, we can find some music easily, the TV can access the music app, you know…” She teased, giving her best puppy face to Fareeha who sighed longly. She was physically incapable of denying such a request when Angela stared at her like that.

 

“...Okay.” She got the controller, pausing the movie and opening the music app. “What are we dancing to, though?”

 

“Just let it happen!” Angela said, chuckling a bit, before she got up. “Just find a romantic playlist and we can go with that!”

“Right!” Fareeha said, putting on a romantic playlist that wasn’t so tacky it sounded like they were in a 50’s movie. Angela got up happily, offering her hand to her wife who took it, propping herself off of the couch, letting go of her hand only so she could wrap her arms around her waist while Angela placed her arms around her shoulders, looking up at her, sky blue melting into chocolate brown.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit… This is pretty nice…” Fareeha confessed for she certainly couldn’t complain  while dancing in front of the fireplace with her gorgeous angel in her arms. Angela let out a soft giggle, before she placed her head on Fareeha’s chest and the younger woman placed a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“I love you, _mein schatz…_ ” Angela whispered softly against Fareeha’s chest, before placing a gentle kiss onto her neck which made her shiver. Fareeha smiled, pulling Angela closer to herself and whispering back.

 

“I love you too, _albi…_ ” Angela smiled, placing another kiss on her wife’s neck, spreading soft pecks all over her skin, making Fareeha shiver, her hand running up and down her back as she put her head back to give better access to Angela.

 

Angela smirked a little, running her tongue on Fareeha’s neck teasingly. They had been together for two years and married for one now and she knew every spot in Fareeha’s body. Where to touch, where to bite and to kiss. How to make her melt, shiver and moan. And truth was, she never missed an opportunity to make love to her wife. They were both always so busy most of the time, she didn’t wanna waste the opportunities. There was something special about watching her strong knight, her beloved Pharah who was always strong, protective and always in charge, squirm and get soft with her touch. Plus, she loved Fareeha more than she had ever loved anyone else. That wasn’t her first relationship, but it was the only one that mattered.

 

“You’re such a little devil…” Fareeha teased, chuckling a bit as Angela licked her skin and headed to her pulse point. “I should have known dancing wasn’t your only intention…”

 

“Hey, it was at first, but… You know.” Angela chuckled, nibbling on her wife’s skin before she started sucking on it, getting a deep moan out of Fareeha who held her hair and gave it a tug in response which sent shivers down Angie’s spine. “It’s not as if you’re not enjoying it…” She whispered close to Fareeha’s ear, before giving a bite to her earlobe, the younger woman moaning and bringing her closer with her strong arms.

 

“I never said that.” Fareeha said with a grin, sliding her hands under Angela’s sweatshirt to caress her waist. Angie shivered, doing the same, but actually pulling Fareeha’s sweater off. Since they were inside, they weren’t wearing too many layers, Angela had a sweatshirt and a regular shirt under it, while Fareeha had the sweater and a tank top underneath it. 

 

They got rid of the their second layer of clothing as well, Angela pulling Fareeha to herself once again, kissing her passionately as her hands traveled up and down her wife’s back. Fareeha bit her lower lip, sucking on it in response, her right hand holding the back of her neck while the other caressed her waist. Angela started taking the kisses down again, nibbling, biting and licking all the way to her pulse point where she started to suck willingly. Fareeha’s moan was deep and strong, the hand on Angela’s waist scratching, the one on her hair grabbing a fistful and tugging on it.

 

Satisfied by her reaction, Angela’s hands climbed up her back to find the clasp of her bra and get it off, kissing her way down to kiss one of her breasts while she cupped the other one, caressing and massaging it. Fareeha called out her name, still holding her hair, guiding her. Angela smirked, holding her nipple in between her lips, giving it a gently suck teasingly, pinching the other.

 

“D-don’t start…” Fareeha complained, shaking. Angie’s grin grew wider as she did it again, then licked it.

 

“Come on, _mein schatz_ , we have a lot of free time, there’s no need to rush it…”

 

“You know I can turn you over any moment and revert the situation, right?” Fareeha asked in a challenging tone. Angie looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. But I know you’re not going to…” Another gentle suck, her hand going down to play with the hem of Fareeha’s sweatpants, sliding the tips of her fingers in. “I know how much you enjoy…” She slid her pants all the way into Fareeha’s boxers, but instead of going to her center, found her butt, squeezing it. “...Being teased…”

 

Fareeha melted in her arms, pulling her closer, the scent of her skin intoxicating her. Angela was right, she was _very much_ into it. Being teased to the point she couldn’t take it anymore, but that night, looking at the fireplace, their dancing and considering it had been a long time ever since they last got a chance to be together, completely devoted to each other, she wanted something different.

 

She pulled Angela closer, holding her tight. Immediately, her wife got soft in her arms, embracing her back.

 

“Can we not do this tonight? Can we make love till we forget our own names instead?” She asked in a whisper, caressing her wife’s blonde locks kindly. Angela’s heart beated fast against her chest, the way Fareeha spoke getting her even softer and she nodded, looking up at her wife again, taking her hands to hold her face gently.

 

“Anything for you, _liebling._ ”

 

Fareeha smiled, holding her angel’s chin gently and pulling her to another kiss which was slower but passionate. They could explore every little bit of each other’s mouths with their tongues, hands caressing each other’s bodies up and down as their underwear and pants ended up on the floor. The music was still playing, slow and romantic _._ Angela pushed Fareeha gently to the carpet, so they were laying right in front of the fireplace.

 

“To keep us warm…” She said sweetly, before going to kiss Fareeha’s boobs as she had done before, but she didn’t tease this time, giving them as much attention as was needed, caressing and massaging the other boob. Fareeha moaned her name, caressing her back. Angela smiled to herself, switching boobs so she could do the same on other one, sucking on Fareeha’s nipple and giving gentle nibbles on it.

 

“ _Habibti_ … Touch me…” She asked, biting her lower lip. The doctor nodded, going up so her lips would meet Fareeha’s again as her hands traveled down, caressing her waist, tummy, hips and thighs before she got to her center, feeling her wetness. It never failed to amaze her how much she could turn Fareeha on. Her beloved knight who was always so strong in the battlefield, turned into a puddle under her touch.

 

Angela started making circles on her wife’s clit, spreading soft kisses across her face as much as she could, Fareeha’s hot breath against her face, her deep moans touching the tip of her ears causing goosebumps all over her body and she could almost come from just being this close to Fareeha while she reacted to her.

 

“E-enter me, Angela…” The younger woman pleaded, holding her wife’s shoulders so she’d have better support to buck her hips against the two fingers that slid into her, Angela’s thumb still rubbing against her clit. She moaned loudly and longly, her nails carving into Angela’s skin, her hips moving continuously the same way her sounds did. Angela sped up her movements, placing her forehead against Fareeha’s, her thumb pressing her clit with some more strength right at the spot she knew would make her insane when combined with her fingers coming in and out. Fareeha let out her name in a high pitched, long moan, moving her hips faster and faster until she was out of her high. She let out a long breath, pulling Angela to a sloppy kiss, before embracing her. Angela smiled, climbing off of Fareeha so she could look at her better, gently pulling away some of the messy hair that was now on her face, before she gave a soft peck on her nose.

 

“ _Ich liebe dich, mein schatz…”_ She whispered softly, snuggling Fareeha closer.

 

 _“_ _W ana ahebak, habibti…”_ Fareeha whispered back, caressing Angela’s back. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, until Fareeha was recovered so she could turn and pull Angela into another kiss, rolling so she was on top of her. Angela smiled, wrapping her legs around Fareeha’s waist, her arms caressing her hair and neck. Fareeha’s hands caressed her sides up and down, as well as her thighs which she loved so much. Thanks to that, there were a couple of times she had asked Angela to wear her witch costume for her.

 

She kissed her way down, rubbing her lips and nose against Angela’s skin teasingly, but not to the point where it was torturing, making her way to her wife’s boobs and giving the same attention Angela herself had given to hers. Her angel shivered under her, rubbing her feet against the back of her legs. Fareeha squeezed Angela’s boobs with a bit of strength, her palm grinding against her nipple. Angela’s sounds were high pitched, her back arched and her eyes closed. Fareeha kept making her way down, kissing and biting Angela’s tummy, her hands massaging her thighs.

 

She looked up at Angela, who still had her eyes closed as she got to her center and started working with her tongue against her clit, as intoxicated by her taste as she had been by her scent before. Angela grabbed her hair, Fareeha’s name coming out of her beautiful lips like a harmony. She sucked on her clit, getting a little scream out of Angela’s throat, finding her entrance with one finger and sliding in slowly. Angela opened her legs more to give her more space, pulling her hair again.

 

Angela’s moans were loud and shaken as Fareeha kissed her center as if she was kissing her lips, treating her clit like a tongue, her finger sliding in and out. Angela moved her hips, grinding against her wife’s face and never letting go of her hair, until at last, she shivered all over with her orgasm, almost screaming Fareeha’s name, both of them keeping on with the movements until Angela was completely out, melting onto the floor.

 

Gladly, Fareeha went up to kiss Angela, letting her taste herself in her lips and tongue. She pulled away gently, then, placing a soft kiss on Angela’s head and laying beside her again, wrapping the smaller woman with her arms. Angela sighed, happy and satisfied, watching Fareeha’s face, the warmth from the fireplace touching her back. It felt extremely hot now that they had worked their bodies up, but they were also so cozy laying naked close to the fire. The playlist had changed automatically now as well, giving space to an ambiance/instrumental one that only made that moment even more comfortable.

 

“Can we stay like this a bit?” Angela asked, caressing Fareeha’s face, her thumb gently following the shape of her tattoo.

 

“Of course…” Fareeha said, taking her hand and pecking that thumb, then intertwining their fingers together. “You know, I’m not even cold anymore…”

 

Angela giggled.

 

“No, me neither…"


End file.
